


Korrasami Week 2020

by kittymannequin



Series: Korrasami Week [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2020, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: well who knew i'd be writing korrasami again 'cause i sure as heck didn'tbut, here we are, a day late but jumping on this trainenjoy!
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104677
Comments: 37
Kudos: 329





	1. day 1, distraction

With the early morning rays streaming in softly through the large windows and the sound of birds welcoming the new day, Asami finds herself waking to an empty bed, hand stretching over the space where Korra’s ever-warm body always lay. 

She groans, at first, then blinks, once-twice, three times before finally lifting her head off the pillow and tilting it the other way to spy the rest of the bed when her hand truly comes empty after sliding over the covers.

“...Korra?” She half-murmurs in a croaky morning voice, glancing around the room until the notices a mop of fluffy brown hair settled right in front of the windows. “Baby?” 

Silence greets her sweet nickname and Asami props herself up in the bed, finally getting a better view of her wife. She smiles then, realizing Korra is meditating, hence the silence. Asami decides to merely watch from the bed, settling against the pillows and crossing her arms, smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air from the bedside table. 

_She really thinks of everything, doesn’t she?_

With a smile she takes a quiet sip,eyes roaming over Korra’s figure as if she hadn’t seen it, every last detail of it, hundreds, even thousands of times in the past few years. Bare, clothed, tired and weary, joyful and hyperactive, relaxed, sad, half-asleep and asleep. In all states and all parts of the days they’ve spent together. 

Still, it takes hardly a few minutes for her fingers to start itching to reach for her wife, morning cuddles forgone for an early meditation session leaving Asami wanting and lonesome, even if Korra is only a few feet away. Nonetheless, Asami sets the mug back down on the bedside table, making sure to be as quiet and soft about it as possible, and slips out from underneath the covers, settling on the floor beside Korra. She thinks Korra might stir then, never one to remain still for too long, but even the slight bump of their knees doesn’t pull her from her state. 

Asami grins to herself then, a sort of childish glee settling in her chest, as she leans in and presses a tiny little kiss to Korra’s bare shoulder, small pout forming on her lips when her lips touch the fabric of Korra’s tank top. Her body is a marvel, one Asami hates seeing covered unless absolutely necessary, and, in her humble opinion, it is most certainly not necessary right now. Still, she settle on pressing another kiss to her shoulder, slightly closer to where her neck and shoulder meet, smiling when she feels a touch of goosebumps against her lips.

Korra doesn’t move even then, still ever-present in her meditation, ever-focused to keep her breathing even, eyes closed, hands resting on her half-crossed legs, back straight. Asami pouts at the sight but leans back for a moment, pondering.

She slips a hand up Korra’s arm then, goosebumps meeting the tips of her fingers along the way, until she drags her nails ever so softly over Korra’s shoulder and slips them into her wild, thick hair, dragging them gently against the back of her head. A hitch in Korra’s breathing is all the signs Asami needs to let her know that Korra’s meditation is nearing its end.

With a small, quiet hum Korra inhales, taking a long and deep breath in, before exhaling slowly as her shoulder fall with it. She peeks her eyes open, lips already curled in a soft smile when she finally meets Asami’s own. “You know, Tenzin would say you’re being awfully distracting this morning.” Korra murmurs, a tiny ‘ _ooooomph’_ escaping her lips when Asami promptly crawl into her lap and straddles her, arms coming to rest atop her shoulders and legs wrapping around her.

“Good thing Tenzin’s not here then.” Asami hums, leaning in to press her forehead to Korra’s.

“Mhmm..” There’s a moment of silence then, as they back in each other’s presence, gentle and soft, so tender with one another. “I love it when you’re distracting, though..” 

Asami leans back then, only momentarily, before pressing her lips to Korra’s own, and smiling against them when Korra kisses her back, slow and tender, languid in a gentle, deep way. “I know.” Asami hums, pulling back to meet her eyes. “Missed you this morning.” She adds, smile playing at the corner of her lips.

Korra chuckles then, that wide, goofy smile of hers that Asami loves the most, before pressing a little kiss to her lips and leaning back to look at her. “Missed you too, ‘Sami.”


	2. day 2, physical touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something short

There’s something about the way they always find each other. How Korra somehow always gravitates towards Asami, whether it’s a room full of people at a party, a family gathering that’s a little louder than usual, a bar or a club late at night with the music thrumming through them and the lights dimmed low. 

There’s always that little press of a hand against someone’s arm, usually Asami’s gentle, nimble fingers teasing at the taut skin of Korra’s bicep, followed promptly by a scratch of her long fingernails and a low, knowing look. 

Sometimes it’s a brush of their hips in the commotion, the hustle and bustle of people around them. But Korra always finds a way to wrap at least an arm around Asami’s hips, press herself close and nuzzle against her neck, even if it’s just a short, lingering brush of her cheek against Asami’s skin, or a vague, much too short lean of her chin atop of Asami’s shoulder.

Other times it starts as a short glance across the room, a moment shared in the midst of things, a look they use to tell one another everything they’d said time and time again. It follows with a longer, knowing stare as the distance between them shortens, before they’re pressed up close to one another against a wall, a door, in some hidden, dark hallway, away from prying eyes, unrestrained and needy. 

But most of the time, it’s soft and tender, little gentle touches that make Korra melt with how soft they get. And they come so easily, like second nature, when Asami settles beside her on the floor and their thighs press together while they’re surrounded with their friends, playing the silly  _ spin the bottle _ game and confessing things they’ve all known for years. Or the way Asami seeks out her hand whenever they’re walking side by side, how her fingers slip between Korra’s own, tender and nimble, until she returns the touch and gives a little squeeze that always puts a smile on Asami’s face. Even the lacing of nothing more than their pinkies as they pass the streets sets a warmth in Korra’s chest that never goes away. 

It’s always warm and gentle, sometimes burning bright, sometimes low and quiet.

But always there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm starting to enjoy drabbles


	3. day 3, vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but then i got a wild idea and now it's a genuine oneshot  
> pls excuse typos i wrote this at 4am

“Ooookay, I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but _you_ need a vacation. Stat.” Asami murmurs in a soft voice as she sits on the side of the sofa, elbows perched atop her knees and her chin resting in the palms of her hands. 

Korra turns to meet her eyes, sat on the floor with Rohan cradled in her arms, with a small, pouty expression on her lips. “I do need a vacation, don’t I?” She half-grumbles in that adorable, _typical Korra_ way that tugs on Asami’s heartstrings just so. 

Korra’s puppy-dog expression is more than Asami can handle and she has to look away for a moment, hide her face in her hands and take a deep breath to clear her mind. When she looks back, Korra’s baby-blues are still on her, still just as puppy-like, still so beautiful. And still that adorable little pout persists, tugging at Korra’s bottom lip and making her look cuter than a baby turtleduck. 

“You really do.” Asami nods, reaching out to push a stray lock of hair out of Korra’s eyes before pressing her hand gently to her face, cupping her cheek in the palm of her hand. “You look exhausted, sweetie.” She brushes a thumb softly across Korra’s cheekbone, just below her tired eyes, when Rohan’s tiny little hand reaches up and brushes against her own. With a smile on her lips, Asami pushes herself off the sofa and reaches for him. “Let me take him while you go freshen up and then we’ll get Tenzin to come pick him up and you can rest a little, hmm?” 

Korra hands the little one over and nods, tired and weary, before pushing herself up off the floor and promptly settling down on the sofa, head thrown back and eyes closing with a long sigh. 

It’s not until she hears the familiar buzzing of their apartment doorbell that her eyes fly open again. It takes her a moment to refocus, reaching for something, anything but coming short, as she shakes her head and rubs at her eyes. She can hear voices in the hallway, Asami’s certainly, someone that sounds an awful lot like Tenzin, maybe? She rubs at her eyes once more and blinks a few times, taking in her surroundings. It doesn’t take her long to realize she must have passed out because the lights are on in the apartment, the dim, faint small ones, and the sun has gone down outside, judging by the darkness.

“Hey sleepyhead.” Asami’s voice draws her in, it always does, and she shifts in her seat, following the sound of it. “Feeling a little better?”

Korra nods, standing up. “How long was I out?” 

“A couple of hours.” Asami makes her way over, shutting off the light in the hallway.

“I thought I heard Tenzin?” Korra murmurs, hands immediately reaching for Asami’s waist as she steps into her space. “Oh god am I dreaming about him now too?” 

Asami chuckles, hands sliding up Korra’s arms, brushing softly through her hair before she rests her arms over her shoulders, fingers teasing through the fine hairs at the back of Korra’s neck. “You’re not. He was here to pick up Rohan. I told him we’re going on a vacation staring tomorrow.”

“We are?” Korra smiles at her, eyes tired but curious. 

“Yup. You’ve been working really hard, I’ve been swamped with projects and have hardly gotten to see you in the past few months since you’re always on the road.” She pouts a little, lower lip jutting out. “Plus, don’t get me wrong, I _love_ Rohan and the kids staying here every once in a while but - I miss you, miss it being just the two of us.” She murmurs, ducking her head and nuzzling into Korra’s neck softly. “Sorry, is that awful?” 

Korra leans back just enough to look at her. “Not at all.” She smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Asami’s lips, a barely-there peck against them. “I miss you too. And you know, I’ve told him several times there’s this thing called babysitters.” Korra grins, or tries to in her tired state, but all she manages is a small half-smile that still makes Asami’s heart skip a beat. “Tell me about our vacation.”

Asami smiles and leans into her, pulling Korra in a tighter hug. “It’s just a tentative plan.” She can feel Korra chuckle again her. “Mountains this time? There’s this great place one of our firm’s partners usually rents to couples and I think you’ll-”

“Let’s do it.” Korra mumbles, hands resting at the small of Asami’s back. “I’m sure it’ll be wonderful.”

Asami pulls back but doesn’t let go, hands sliding to rest on Korra’s shoulders. “Sure you don’t wanna go somewhere closer? Somewhere with a beach and lots of sun?” 

Korra shakes her head with a small smile, reaching up to take one of Asami’s hands in her own. “As long as I’m with you, we can go camp in a cave somewhere and I’ll be happy.”

It feels as if Asami’s heart is doing flips inside her chest. She laces her fingers with Korra’s and takes a step back, tugging on her hand softly, heading for their bedroom. “Come on, sleepyhead. Back to bed with you.” 

Korra nods, bones heavy and mind weary.

* * *

With a lungful of crips, fresh mountain air, Korra settles on the lounge chair, stretching her arms above her head and sighing with a wide, content smile on her face. Asami’s sat beside her, on her own chair, probably partway between being barely awake and sleeping, languid and completely relaxed. She’s got a hand resting on Korra’s leg, just a gentle connection she always maintains whenever Korra’s near. It brings a smile to Korra’s face, makes butterflies and bees buzz around in her stomach. She sets her own hand atop of Asami’s, laces their fingers together ever so softly so as not to wake her in case she’s fallen asleep.

There’s a slight stir in Asami’s breathing, followed by a small squeeze of her fingers between Korra’s, but she remains still, head tilted to the side, chest rising and falling with slow, even breaths. 

Korra watches her for a while, the gorgeous sight of mountains, forests and a valley below completely forgotten with Asami by her side, overshadowed by the sight of her long, wavy raven locks, her lithe form, the way her nose scrunches in her sleep. When she finally looks away from her face, Korra’s eyes travel down Asami’s form only to settle on their hands, fingers laced together. Another smile forms on her lips, almost involuntarily, and she gently lifts her hand with Asami’s in her own, zoning in on Asami’s ring finger. 

She swallows, leaning up a little in the chair and glancing over her shoulder to her travel bag set neatly against the wall in the living room. Her fingers itch for a moment, heart stammers in it’s shallow thumps. 

Asami stirs suddenly and Korra’s shaken from her mild daze, sitting up and cradling Asami’s hand in both of hers.

“Hey, hey, you’re okay.” She murmurs, reaching out to move some hair from Asami’s face and help her sit up. “You’re alright, I got you.” 

Asami nods, sleep-mussed hair framing her face in the most adorable way, falling over her shoulders and down her back. 

“Bad dream?” Korra wonders out loud, cupping Asami’s face softly. Another nod is the answer to her question. She smiles softly and leans in, nuzzling into Asami’s cheek before she tilts her head and presses the softest of kisses to her lips. “You’re okay now, love.” 

“How long was I, uhh, out?” Asami mumbles, voice croaky and sleepy. 

“Not too long.” Korra murmurs, still close, still pressed up to her. “Want to sleep a little more?” 

Asami pulls back a little with a small smile on her lips, shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair, slicking it back. It falls in that perfect way that always makes Korra weak at the knees. “We should use our vacation.” She says, reaching up to brush a hand through Korra’s hair and muss it up. “Go for a walk through the woods, maybe?” 

Korra nods with a smile and gives one short squeeze of her hand to Asami’s thigh before standing up and helping her up as well. “Make sure you take the thicker jacket, it gets a little breezy further up.” 

Asami’s already stepping inside when she glances over her shoulder and smiles at Korra. “I will sweetie. Five minutes?” 

Korra’s response comes in the form of a smile and she busies herself around the cabin, brushes off her pants and gets her shoes one, lacing them carefully before throwing on a sweater and glancing over herself in the mirror. When Asami steps out of their bedroom a few minutes later, Korra finds herself momentarily short of breath. 

“Wow.” She mumbles, dazed, eyes wide and staring. Asami smiles and runs a hand through her hair before pulling on Korra’s beanie with a little wink. “I seem to remember buying that.” Korra teases as Asami takes a few steps closer, stepping into her space. Korra’s hands immediately settle on her hips, tugging her closer. They meet in a short, sweet little kiss as Asami wraps her arms around Korra’s shoulders.

“And I seem to remember saying it’s mine when you got home with it.” Asami murmurs, smile stretched wide and teasing.

Korra grins into another kiss, deepening it and pulling Asami closer - _always closer_. It’s a few moments later that they both pull back, gasping for breath a little and resting their foreheads against one another. “Ready?” 

“Mhmm, let’s go.” 

Making their way out they immediately reach for each other’s hand, entwining their fingers as Korra locks the door. They step down the few stairs down to the front of the cabin when Korra stops in her tracks and lets go of Asami’s hand. 

“I forgot something!” She mumbles and rushes back to the door, all but flinging it open and disappearing inside. She comes back not more than a few seconds later, locks the door and spring-steps down the stairs and back to Asami’s side, reaching for her hand.

“What’d you get?” Asami quirks and eyebrow at her.

“Just my phone.” Korra mumbles, tugging her along.

Asami eyes her suspiciously for a second, but hurries along with Korra, holding her hand tightly in her own. “Lead the way.”

“Come on, let’s go this way.” Korra points to the small forest trail. 

It’s not until they reach the edge of the forest that she slips her free hand inside the small front pocket of her pants, and her heart thuds heavily in her chest. She smiles brighter, watching Asami from the corner of her eyes as her heart skips a beat - two even - while her fingers graze along the small metal band nestled securely in her pocket.

 _Soon_. 


	4. day 4, longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't even @ me  
> also blame bj for this one

The day comes to a slow end. 

Like the one before it, and the one before, and every day Korra remembers in the past couple of years. Slow, a little lazy, nothing special, nothing new.

She watches the sun disappear behind the towering monstrosities of Republic City, last rays fading as the evening sky takes over, the view a gorgeous one day in and day out, even if it’s never come close to the views she had back home. Snow-capped peeks always did look far better than the cut, empty ones in the city.

There’s a noise somewhere in the mansion, a thud of a door closing, muffled voices and then silence. Probably the last of the staff leaving for the day, Korra figures. She doesn’t really bother standing up to check, but the sound of a Sato car leaving the mansion parking lot soon confirms her assumption.

She remains seated on the cushy sofa in Asami’s office, the small desk lamp turned away and dimmed to the lowest setting, casting a smidge of light around the large space. The sun hasn’t set yet, and the room is not yet cast in total darkness, but  _ soon enough _ , Korra thinks, soon enough it’ll be just her, the almost completely dark room and nothing but a the big, empty, lonely mansion. 

With a glance around the office she heaves a long, sad sigh and stands up, when her eyes catch something familiar slung carefully over the back of Asami’s chair. She takes a few steps over, rounds the desk and smiles at the sight of a familiar, favorite jacket neatly folded and slung over the back of the chair. 

_ How did she leave without it?  _ The question crosses her mind as she blinks through momentary confusion, before reaching for the fabric, almost on instinct, and picking it up. 

She unfolds it, her smile growing bigger, as a flicker of warmth sparks a gentle flame in her chest merely at the feel of it in her fingers. It’s not as soft anymore, not like it was years ago when she first touched it, first few times she tugged on it to draw Asami closer, not as soft as it used to be whenever she’d take it and softly place it around Asami’s shoulders. But it feels familiar still, with that little tear near the edge of the right sleeve, the small patch at the back and the extra button still sown on the inside, right below the collar. 

Almost reverent in her movements, Korra brings her jacket up to her face and buries her nose in it, inhaling as much as she can and simply holding it there until she can’t manage it any longer and has to exhale. When she pulls back there’s a blessed glint in her eyes, a warmth that almost emanates from her as she presses the jacket to her chest with a small sigh of content.

She doesn’t stay in the office, but makes sure to leave the small light on, as always, before heading out and making her way downstairs, Asami’s jacket held tightly in her arms. With renewed warmth in her chest she descends the stairs slowly, turns for the large living room space right behind one of the imposing wooden doors and shuts off the lights in there, leaving only the ones in the hallway lit. With a glance over her shoulder she makes her way out of the mansion, locks the door behind her and heads for Air Temple island.

* * *

“Hey Korra.” Jinora’s soft, sleepy voice intrudes on the calm an stillness of the evening, but in the gentlest of ways, as Jinora always does. “When’s Asami coming back?” 

“Tomorrow.” Korra murmurs with a small, shy smile, Asami’s jacket folded neatly in her lap as she sits on one of the meditation stones.

The view of Republic City stretches on in in the distance, shades of soft blues, warm purples and gentle reds playing across the sky above them, the setting sun painting the prettiest of pictures for them. 

“Miss her?” Jinora settles beside her, crossing her legs as she sits down and bumps her shoulder against Korra’s.

“Insanely.”

With a chuckle Jinora folds her hands in her lap. “Is that why you came here last night?” 

“The mansion feels empty without her.” Korra mumbles, a little less shy than she would have been talking about this years ago, but a note of it is still there. “She means so much to me.” 

They settle into comfortable silence, sitting in an almost meditative state, both staring at the shifting colours in the sky, both quiet and content to just enjoy the sunset. When the sun finally disappears below the horizon, Jinora shuffles a little and stands up, fluid, hushed movements that almost go unnoticed, until she sets a gentle hand to Korra’s shoulder.

“Don’t stay out here too long. It gets a little chilly.”

Korra smiles up at her. “Thank you, kid.” 

When Jinora turns around and heads back for the temple buildings, Korra follows her with a stare over her shoulder until she disappears out of sight. She turns to gauge the view again, the city’s night lights already blinking softly in the distance, like little fireflies scattered and fluttering around the bright light of the Spirit portal. 

It’s a little while later, when the sky has turned a much darker colour and the wind picks up a little, that Korra shifts in her seat slightly, not really cold at all with her breathing aligned and her mind centered. Still, she unfolds the jacket in her lap and pulls it on with a soft smile, slowly pushing one then the other arm in, with reverent motions, as if it’ll rip if she pulls too hard. 

When she finally has it on she burrows into it and tugs the collar up to her nose, nuzzling against it. With her nose buried in there, the familiar scent of jasmine that still lingers on the fabric almost feels like it surrounds her fully.

It wraps around her like a soft blanket of warmth and familiarity, of something that tugs at her heartstrings in the most comfortable of ways, and it smells so wonderful, so soft and safe and good.

It smells like home.


	5. day 5, alternate universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coffeeshop au, anyone?
> 
> it's 3.26am, don't even @ me about the typos

The first time Asami sees her, it’s a crazy busy day. 

She’s rushing around the city, going from one spot to another, on her phone almost constantly, has meetings back to back and barely any time to take a break. The one thirty-minute break she manages to snag almost gets stolen by a reckless drive she barely manages to avoid and has to actually stop and park to calm her nerves. That’s when she little, corner coffee-shop catches her eye.

It doesn’t take long for her to slip out of the car and rush across the street to the cozy-looking place, nothing but her phone and wallet on her, hair a mild mess and skirt far too tight to run between cars in. Still, she manages to avoid the few oncoming cars and ducks past the parked ones, grabbing for the handle when the name of the shop stops her in her tracks.

_ Spirit Oasis _

It’s cute, she thinks, taking in the interior as she stares in from the outside, the warmth of the place obvious just from a quick glance. When she finally swings the door open and steps inside, a small bell beside the door alerts the staff and two of them immediately turn to look at her, a strong-looking, burly man with bright green eyes and an adorably wide smile on his face and a cutesy-looking girl with matching green eyes and a short bob haircut that perks up when her eyes meet Asami’s.

“Hi there! Welcome out our little Oasis, what can we get you?” 

“Coffee?” Asami half-mumbles, approaching the counter. She can feel their eyes on her so she instinctively reaches up to run a hand through her hair, mentally facepalming herself for not fixing it in the car. “Uh, what do you have?” 

“Anything your regular Starbucks would have but with a little extra magic of our own.” The girl say, pointing to the board behind her. 

_ Opal _ , Asami’s brain supplies as she glances over the girl’s nametag before following the movements of her hand to the large whiteboard behind her, with familiar-looking coffee names written above. She spies an Americano and mentally high-fives herself. “The largest Americano you can make me, please.”

“Long day?” The man pipes up, leaning against the counter. “Can I interest you in a scone, then? It pairs really well with our Americano.”

Asami nods. “That actually sounds really good, thanks.”

“Hey Bolin, did you- Oh, sorry, hi!” 

And that’s when Asami first sees her and her heart does a strange, wobbly little flip in her chest. 

A woman peeks in from the back door, a flop of messy brown hair on her head and a pair of the most stunning blue eyes Asami’d ever seen, with a smile that could,  _ probably,  _ melt the polar icecaps with how sweet it looks. 

Asami’s far too distracted gawking at this insanely attractive woman to make out whatever it she says to the man before disappearing behind the door again, and far too caught up in her own mind to realize the woman making her coffee has been trying to get her attention for the past minute or two.

“Uh, maam? Sorry? Uh, your coffee?” 

“Wh- Oh, oh, yeah, s-sorry, thank you, uhhh, how much do I owe you?” 

“That’ll be 3.15, and can I get your name?” 

Asami sets some money on the counter, a sizeable tip included, and meets the woman’s eyes before speaking. “Uh, Asami.” She mumbles, still staring at the back door, trying to shake off the image of that gorgeous woman. 

“Here you go, Asami, venti Americano. Hope to see you again!” 

Asami manages to mumbles some unintelligible  _ thank you _ , some sort of  _ goodbye _ as well and almost runs into the motorcycle parked right in front of the coffee shop, mind full of the colour blue and continuously going back to that bright, sweet smile.

The rest of her day goes by in a daze and she makes a mental note to return to the coffeeshop, but purely for the coffee. 

Definitely not to have a chance to see the gorgeous woman again.

* * *

The second time Asami finally manages to see the woman again, it’s her second month of coming to the coffeeshop every third or so day, and she’s on the verge of just giving in and asking all the other people working there about her.

By this point she’s on first name basis with Opal and Bolin, who are co-owners of the fine establishment and have been together for years, has met Bolin’s brother Mako who flirted with her, or  _ tried to _ , on two separate occasions, and she managed to find out that, purely coincidentally and definitely not trying her hardest, the mystery woman doesn’t actually work there but just helps out when needed.

And that her name is Korra.

And everyone seems to love her. And the motorcycle Asami almost bumped into on her first visit to the shop is, in fact, Korra’s.

But when she finally gets to see her again, Asami’s wholly unprepared, having been coming in without much hope for the past week or so, hair a mess, eyes tired and heavy and she doesn’t even realize the woman’s there until she’s standing right at the counter and an unfamiliar, yet still somehow familiar voice greets her while she’s rummaging through her purse.

“Hi there, welcome to our little oasis, what can I get you?” 

Her head snaps up and she finds herself eye to eye with that gorgeous pair of piercing blues, Somehow, words escape her. She opens her mouth, tries to voice her thoughts but thinks better of it because they’re mostly just ‘ _ gorgeous! Pretty! Cute! Wow! Oh my god!’  _ all strung together in one large mess of incoherence, so she closes her mouth and tries again, this time no more than a quiet, mumbled sound slips out.

“Sorry? An Americano? Was that it?” 

There’s an earnest, adorably sweet expression on the woman’s face and Asami can actually feel the tugs on her heartstrings that it’s causing. She blinks, clears her throat and tries again, a little flustered but a little brave as well.

“God, I’m so sorry. Yes, an Americano.” She half-mumbles, still finding her voice somewhat. “Sorry.” 

“Oh that’s okay.” The woman answers, smile even bigger than it was a moment ago. “Lemme just start up the magic.” She adds, quickly moving about the space.

Asami watches her with rapt attention which she tries her hardest to conceal, running a hand through her hair when the woman looks over her way and rummaging through her purse the next time their eyes meet. 

The coffee’s ready far too quickly for her tastes, but she fishes out the money hastily and sets it on the counter with a smile when the woman hands her the coffee.

“Thank you.” She says, meeting the woman’s eyes.

“Of course. Have a good one.” 

She leaves the shop with the biggest smile on her face, only mentally facepalming herself about now asking for at least a name, even if she knows it already. 

When did she become such a nervous teenager around pretty women? 

* * *

Asami doesn’t expect to see the woman again so soon. In fact, the possibility doesn’t even cross her mind at all so when she enters the coffee shop the next day, she almost drops her phone when those same piercing blue eyes meet her own once more.

“Hi there!” The woman perks up when she sees her, standing up from her tall chair and leaning over the counter. “Back so soon?” 

“Uh, y-yeah. I’m actually a regular.” Asami smiles as she makes her way over to the counter, cheeks feeling a little warmer with the woman’s eyes following her every move. “Bolin and Opal aren’t here?” 

“Oh, they’re on vacation. Coming back next week.” 

_ Oh. Oooooooooooh.  _

Asami’s head feels like it’s buzzing from all the things her brain immediately starts screaming at her. She swallows through the lump in her throat and steps closer to the counter, setting her phone down on it.

“Finally took my advice, huh?” Her voice is a little lower when she speaks again and she finds herself having a hard time keeping her eyes on the woman’s face. She’s wearing a different outfit today, a tank top that puts her arms on full display and god, what a sight. Asami could absolutely stand to have a painting of those arms to hang on her wall. And stare at, for a long time. “I’m glad.” 

The woman grins and Asami doesn’t even bother trying to stop herself from pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She can’t. It’s instinct, at this point. 

“Yeah, they really needed to get away for a little while. Don’t want to stall you too much though, an Americano, right?” 

“Oh it’s alright, I’ve time.” Asami blurts out before she manages to stop herself, eyes widening a little when the woman raises an eyebrow, even if only for a faint, barely noticeable second. “Lunch break and all that.” 

“I see.” 

Asami watches her move around with ease, taking in her figure again, eyes shamelessly glued to her arms, the way her muscles stretch and contract when she works on the drink. It’s a very distracting sight and Asami finds it really hard not to be affected by the toned muscles. Very, very hard indeed. 

“There you go.” 

“Thanks.” Asami murmurs as she sets the money on the counter and grabs the coffee. “So you’re covering for them till they’re back?” 

“Yup. Oh, the name’s Korra.” 

Asami almost mumbles ‘ _ I know’ _ but instead manages to smiles and reach out with her friend, right after she shoves her phone in her back pocket. “Asami.” She says, giving a small wave in return. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” She adds, far too formally, but it’s too late to correct herself and make an even bigger fool of herself.

Korra simply grins in response, leaning against the counter. “The pleasure’s all mine.” 

Asami brings the cup to her lips and hides behind it a little, cheeks slightly redder than usual. “See you tomorrow, Korra.” She tests the name out on her lips, liking the way it sounds quite a bit.

“I’ll be here.” Korra smiles, then adds with a nod, “Asami.” 

The sound of her own name on Korra’s lips makes the heat in her cheeks grow to the point that, if she doesn’t run out of the shop in seconds, Asami thinks she might burst. She leaves in a rush, almost dropping the coffee when she pushes at the door once, twice, before Korra reminds her it’s a pull one and she has to duck out of the shop utterly embarrassed and blushing like a schoolgirl.

She needs to turn the tables.

It’s only when she’a a couple of blocks away that she realizes just how teasing and possibly  _ flirty _ Korra’s voice was and it makes her stomach feel all light and fluttery.

She really has become a teenager again. 

* * *

The next few days Asami makes sure to stop by the shop every time she’s heading home after work, giving herself enough time to sit at the small bar area that is somehow always free when she comes around and spends at least an hour just talking to Korra.

There’s a back and forth between them by the time it’s been a week, and when she steps inside the shop Korra’s already got a steaming cup of coffee waiting for her at the counter. 

“Hey there.” Korra says when Asami settles on the chair and heaves a long sigh, bringing the cup to her lips and taking a long sip. “Long day?” 

“Extremely.” Asami murmurs with her fingers wrapped around the cup, not even minding the fact that it’s steaming hot. “I just want to get home, get out of these heels, lounge around and relax on the couch.”

“Mmhm, sounds like a great plan.” Korra leans over the counter, not too far away from her, eyes settled on Asami’s own. “Scone?” 

“God yes, please. I haven’t really eaten much today.”

“Much or at all?” Korra raises an eyebrow and Asami’s both astound and amused by the fact that Korra seems to read through her with such ease after having known her for just a few days.

“Just give me that damned scone.” Asami mumbles with a blush, taking another sip before she snatches the scone Korra sets in front of her and bites into it. “Ghod thish ish delishush.” 

Korra laughs and Asami feels the sound set off a flurry of butterflies in her stomach.

When she’s done with it she leans over the counter as well, elbows planted firmly into it, chin resting in the palms of her hands as she watches Korra tend to a new customer that just walked in. 

Asami takes her in fully, the way her movements are so fluid and languid, how she talks to a complete stranger with such ease and comfort yet still glances over her way every few seconds, something akin to a blush playing on her cheeks. It sparks something in the back of Asami’s head and she smirks to herself as Korra walks over, but she schools her features and takes another sip before setting the cup down on the counter.

“What kind of food should I order today?” Asami looks up at Korra, leaning down to rest her chin in her hand again. 

“Too tired to cook?” Korra smiles, hip resting against the counter.

“Oh I probably shouldn’t be allowed near a kitchen.” 

A chuckle slips past Korra’s lips at that and she turns to face her fully. “That bad, huh?” 

“Yup.” Asami grins. “Burns coffee on more than one occasion.” 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re a regular here.” 

“Well, that and company.” 

_ Game.  _

“That so?” Korra leans in and Asami mentally curses the damned counter between them, already formulating plans on how to get rid of it.

“Mhmm. Bolin’s a great conversationalist.” She says with a small smirk. 

_ Set. _

“Oh, Bolin, huh? Nothing to do with my wonderful coffee-brewing skills, huh?” 

“I mean, the coffee certainly is spectacular, I must admit.” 

Korra grins at that and leans in, inches away from Asami’s face. “You know, you can just ask me out to dinner, you don’t have to spend so much money on my spectacular cups of coffee.”

_ Match. _

“It’s about the daily ritual.” Asami smirks and slides her phone over to Korra. “Plus, this way I got to see you squirm a little bit every once in a while. Makes for a nice change from me making a fool of myself.” 

Korra laughs again and the bell dings again, another customer intruding on what feels like such a close, intimate moment, that Asami wants to hang up the ‘ _ closed’  _ sign on the door and pretend like it’s not five in the afternoon and it’s just her and Korra in the shop.

“Go.” She waves her hand, smirking when Korra’s eyes linger on her a moment longer, before she ducks her head and hurries over to the new customer.

Their eyes meet several more times in the span of the next few minutes and this time, Korra’s gaze lingers more and more each time. 

Asami rather likes that.

Quite a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> throw me a comment or two? five? eight? and jump over to my tumblr/twitter for more info on my work :)

**Author's Note:**

> pls ignore the typos, i literally wrote this and posted 2mins later
> 
> toss a coin to your kitty, oh valley of readers!  
> like my writing? throw me kudos/a comment or let me know on twitter/tumblr @kittymannequin


End file.
